


Amidst This Swirling Mass

by UMsArchive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental First Date, M/M, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day Fluff, but that's 18 without a couple weeks tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMsArchive/pseuds/UMsArchive
Summary: Yuri accidentally asks Otabek out for Valentine's Day.





	

“Yurotchka, do you have any plans for tonight?” Mila purred.

 

The question had a tone of insinuation that had passed over Yuri’s head at the time. In all honesty, he hasn’t even paid attention to the question in its entirety. Obviously, he bestowed no answer on Mila, either. Why the fuck did she care about his free time, anyway? He wasn’t in the mood and definitely didn’t have the energy for chit chat. Whatever strength Yakov’s new training plan hadn’t sucked from him, he was keeping for his own use and enjoyment - silly conversations with his rink mates didn’t make the cut.

 

He just groaned and went on taking off his skates, putting band-aids over the usual blisters. That seemed to have sufficed as a reply, since he heard Mila turn to the others, seemingly going on with the same meaningless subject. For some reason, each and every one of them seemed to have special plans for that night out of all possible times. He guessed they were taking advantage of Yakov letting them loose for that one weekend, once in an eternity - something about some plans with Lilia, he didn’t know exactly.

 

“I had my hopes up for the hottie from Almaty, but he said he had plans already,” Mila was lamenting as she mindlessly stretched a leg. It was that which made Yuri’s head snap back up in the middle of putting on a fresh sock over a poorly bandaged foot. For some reason, the way Mila talked had snapped a chord. In truth, there had been an ongoing build up to that moment, ever since Otabek had come to St. Petersburg. 

 

Otabek’s coach had contacted Yakov three weeks ago. Having some pressing family problems, he had had to leave the country for a month. Yakov was apparently a friend from their skating days and he had agreed to look over Otabek’s progress as he prepared himself for the Four Continents. The previous year, he had managed a silver at that competition, Katsudon snatching the gold. He had said he was happy with silver, but Yuri doubted it. Training side by side with him these past three weeks, he could see just how hard he was trying - this year, he wanted that gold with all of his might. And that was the reason why - Yuri told himself - he was so mad at Mila going round, flirting endlessly and chatting him up, when Otabek had more important matters on his mind. The Europeans gone - and with quite a while still left until Worlds - he guessed Mila could afford to take it slower, but not Otabek. And whatever free time Otabek could afford to take, Yuri wanted it for himself only, that too. 

 

“Otabek is going out with me tonight,” he clarified, loud and clear. 

 

That seemed to have caught more than just Mila’s attention, because it was suddenly dead quiet - Yuri was not too impressed, struggling to fit a bloated foot in his trainer. Otabek was in the showers. But Yuri didn’t like using the showers in here, so they’d have to go back to his place to shower and change first. But Yuri still wanted to go out starting tonight, even though they had the entire weekend. With all that extreme training, they barely had any time at all to spend together, always having to go to bed early as well, as to be ready for a new session of hell all over again - and again and again. 

 

“You didn’t mention anything about  _ this _ before, Yurio,” Victor deadpanned.

  
  
  


Yuri looked up, irritated, “Why the hell would I mention  _ this _ to you?” he snapped, not sure why there was such an emphasize on ‘this’, but repeating it all the same.

 

“You didn’t say a thing, you scoundrel,” Mila was next to him the very next moment, smiling cheekily and pulling him into a suffocating embrace - damn that hag’s power! “No grudges then, you secretive bastard,” she went on to patting his head with one hand, while the other kept him into an iron hug, his struggling pointless. “You go have your fun, cuties,” she finally let him go with a soundly kiss on his cheek, spot which he then rubbed violently with his sleeve and an “Ew.”

 

Yuri finally sat up, pulling his coat on. “Weirdo,” he grumbled, picking up his backpack and making his way out, to meet Otabek in the changing room.

 

“Bye, then, Yurio,” Katsudon waved as he went away. “Happy Valentine’s Day to both of you.”

 

Yuri blanched, but forced himself to keep on walking, as his brain tried to make sense of what he had just heard and whatever that had to do with the conversation beforehand. The insinuation was rather obvious, but somewhere on the way there was a short circuit, making it impossible for him to acknowledge the situation as an overall. 

 

It was Valentine’s Day, apparently. Mila had asked Otabek out on a Valentine’s Day date. And he told her he had plans. And yesterday Yuri had asked Otabek if he wanted to ‘go out’. Today. On Valentine’s day. He had plans with Yuri on Valentine’s day. That Yuri initiated. And insisted for them to be that day. Yuri could feel the heat rising in his body and he really hoped it didn’t show in its skin color.  

 

Otabek was just coming out of the changing room. He was casually shrugging on a black leather jacket. His hair was still damp, combed back. He looked amazing. He was now smiling at Yuri. And he was unknowingly taking Yuri out for Valentine’s Day. Or was he not that  _ unknowing _ ? Or maybe Yuri was overthinking this.

 

Otabek simply tilted his head in the exit’s direction as in ‘let’s go’. A single strand of hair escaped the slick combing, falling on his forehead. Perhaps having gay thoughts about your best friend was more acceptable when you were going out on Valentine’s Day with them, Yuri attempted a reassurement to himself, clearing his throat.

 

It was all those fools’ fault. If they had never mentioned it was Valentine’s day, he could’ve had a pleasant night out with Otabek without being bothered about it. But as soon as they reached town, Yuri now dressed more attentively than he would’ve planned, he realized even that assumption had been wrong. The signs of Valentine’s Day were everywhere, with special editon romantic movies advertised at the cinema, hearts hanging from every place that allowed hanging - decorations on windows of shops, bars, everywhere. Couples were crowding the boulevard, hand in hand.

 

This was the definition of a nightmare. A sudden ‘I’d rather we go home’ would come off as strange on his part.

 

He wondered what Otabek thought of this all, but his expression was just serene, unreadable. He still didn’t know if Otabek had accepted to go out for being as oblivious about Valentine’s Day as Yuri, or if he had accepted it as a date. Any attempt at asking Otabek for a clarification would make everything terribly awkward, no matter which of the eventualities was the real one. When he had asked Otabek, it had been by texting. The response he had received, simple and short - ‘sure’ - wasn’t very enlightening.

 

Yuri counted 24 pairs of holding hands that they passed. His own hand was shaky and sweaty, eyeing Otabek’s own free hand dangling at his side for more times than he would’ve liked to admit -  _ they had to get off of the goddamn streets _ . 

 

  They entered a random bar - or Yuri did, Otabek having no choice but to follow him curiously. This was also full of couples and a contest between them was about to be held. Oh, no, Yuri didn’t give a fuck about their stupid prize, thank you very much. 

 

But when the presenter came around with that ‘shy or maybe chickening out’ shit, Yuri’s grudging and competitive side got the best of him and he dragged Otabek over there. When later that night he and Otabek were awkwardly winning ‘couple of the night’, Yuri could acknowledge it was all on him - he had had it coming, he and his stupidly irritable ass.

 

To make it better or to make it worse, Otabek had let himself put through all that with resilience and good disposition, making Yuri honestly have fun while it lasted, mercilessly crushing the competition and enjoying it - his favourite thing to do. It wasn’t until he was on the spot, with cardboard crowns in front and the applause of the entire local that the ordeal truly sank in and he thought he was going to die right then and there. 

 

All Yuri wanted right after was to just get out of there - at the beginning. But when the prize turned out to be free drinks for the two for the night, he concluded he might as well take it now. Drink his misery away. Luckily, no one seemed to have presumed he was anything but 18, but he wasn’t going to complain. He was about two weeks away from his birthday anyway, so why did it matter? - a message he had glaringly directed at Otabek as well when it had seemed like he was going to say something about it - although only to him, not to the host. 

 

But the thoughts of misery didn’t last for long. Just forgetting about everything in the background and enjoying their night out sounded easy in theory, but Yuri wouldn’t have expected it to turn out as easy in practice. But everything always seemed that simple with Otabek. As they chatted away and the alcohol softened his worries and insecurities, the night turned pleasant again. 

 

Around the time his vision was distorted quite badly and he annoyingly found it took too long to finish a sentence, Otabek had lifted the newly deposited drink in front of Yuri and placed it out of his reach. Yuri supposed the soft, whiny ‘no’ that escaped his mouth when he reached out to get it back was nowhere near convincing Otabek to return it, so he just retracted his hand and pouted. The next moment, Otabek was sitting, dressing up. Yuri was momentarily distracted by the way Otabek’s muscles moved under his jacket, until the man himself called for his attention, “We need to go, Yuri.” 

 

Yuri looked up dazedly at him. It took a few moments for the words to register. “Ah, yes,” he sat up, finding his legs softer and pretty numb under him, but walk-able. He saw Otabek was rather close then, his arms in a cautious position. He realized that Otabek was - just in case - prepared to catch him and he didn’t have enough of a filter anymore to stop himself from laughing and then blush at that mental image. He stopped with a snort, checking himself, painstakingly shrugging on his own coat.

 

“I’m good,” he reassured with perhaps a gesture to uncharacteristically grand to convince his audience.

 

“Your scarf,” Otabek attentioned him, procuring the object and wrapping it himself around Yuri’s neck. Yuri watched his hands at work. They looked big and soft. He wanted to take them and bury his face in them. He realized it was a ridiculous thought as it came, but he let it live nonetheless. 

 

Otabek gallantly offered his arm. By that, Yuri guessed he did not 100% trust him to walk straight. Yuri wasn’t secure in that himself, but also had his pride, so he took Otabek’s hand as a compromise and they trudged along, surprisingly equilibrated.  

 

“Should’ve stopped you a drink earlier,” he added as they walked outside in the cold air. 

 

“Should’ve stopped me a drink later,” Yuri countered. 

 

“-Then carried you home like a sack of potatoes?”

 

“Preferably bridal style - a gentler option for my poor grumbling stomach.”

 

“Your stomach would’ve asked for it.”

 

“Same would’ve your clothes, given the case.”

 

They walked slowly, their intertwined hands between them. It was cold outside, but Yuri felt burning hot. He also felt like he had not a care in the world. There was no overthinking now. No worries. The decorations and couples they passed didn’t budge him anymore. 

 

“Otabek, will you kiss me tonight?” Yuri asked, a wave of courage surging through his chest. He guessed, at that point, if Otabek had taken this seriously, it was all for the better; if he hadn’t, it might just sound like a silly joke, what if the whole holiday of love shining around them.

 

“Nuh-uh, I  _ am _ seriously concerned about your stomach’s plans and scheming,” he answered. It might still have been be one or the other.

 

“How about tomorrow?” Yuri went on, feeling brave.

 

There was a period of silence following that. For the first time in hours, Yuri felt a rush of worry.

 

“I will,” Otabek eventually spoke, which gained Yuri’s immediate intent gaze, “-when you feel better - and I’m not sure that’s going to be tomorrow.”

 

“That’s silly,” Yuri said then.

 

“Fuck,” he said two hours later, face against the cold surface of the sink, but ready to bow his head back in the toilet’s direction at the first warning sign. He was glad Otabek had said no to staying over and wouldn’t get to see him like that, while he absently traced the ghost of a peck on his other cheek that Otabek had planted before leaving.

 

He washed his mouth and walked to the kitchen, taking plenty of water to his room, as Otabek had recommended. He went on sipping water as he sleepily searched the internet for hangover cures. He was going to get that kiss when Otabek came over in the morning.


End file.
